Mig 10 and Ben 10 Unite
Plot Mig and Clepron meet Ben Tennyson for the first time and end up having to team up with him to stop another Vilgaxian invasion on Earth. Synopsis Mig and Clepron are inside a large warehouse where the old teleporter pod is. Mig and is trying to hack into the controls of it but it won't work. "What exactly are you trying to do?" asked Clepron. "I'm trying to get to New York City. I heard of this insanely new video game that only comes out every millenium!" said Mig. "Ugh of course," said Clepron. The teleporter pod began swirling around and then it stopped and began letting off electrical shocks everywhere. "I don't think that's supposed to happen," said Clepron. Mig and him both looked at the teleporter pod which was flashing and swirling and making the entire warehouse spin. The controls for it were flashing red with meltdown and Mig and Clepron were thrown into it. "Aggghhhh!!" they both screamed. The teleporter pod then deactivated and shut down. Clepron and Mig ended up in another dimension and landed hard on the ground with aliens walking and talking everywhere. "Woah!" said Mig. They saw a statue that said "Ben Tennyson, our hero" on it. "Ben Tennyson?" asked Clepron. "Well he has my last name. Maybe he brought us here. I need to have a word with this guy," said Mig, marching off towards a large hourglass-shaped building. He walked inside and saw lights flashing red and alarm noises. He then saw the stares broken and closed off. "Ugh of course," said Mig. He turned into Dragonfly quicky and seeped through the floor above him and turned back and saw Ben Tennyson standing right in front of him. "Hello there kid. I'm Ben Tennyson," the man said. "I'm Miguel Tennyson, from a different dimension," said Mig, shaking hands with Ben. Ben noticed his gamatrix on his arm. "Whoa what's that? A prototype omntrix?" asked Ben. "Ummm I guess so. I thought it was called the gamatrix," said Mig. Ben looked at it and then his building began to shake. "We need to get you out of here now!" shouted Ben. Clepron broke through the door and met Ben. "Leave now! It's unsafe!" said Ben. "We can help you," said Mig. Just then an alien broke the glass. It was Ben's archenemy Vilgax. "Ben Tennyson. About time we get to together again. And look you brought a little friend with you. This should be interesting!" Vilgax said. Ben frowned and turned into Rath and trambled onto Vilgax. "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING VILGAX! NO ONE MESSES WITH RATH ESPECIALLY WHEN ANOTHER DIMENSION HERO KNOWN AS MIGUEL TENNYSON DROPS BY HERE! YOU GOT THAT!" shouted Rath. He then picked up Vilgax and smashed him against the wall numerous times and threw him around. "Oh yeah," said Mig. He turned into Puncherbot and helped Ben beat up Vilgax. "I got this guy with you," said Puncherbot. "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING MIGUEL AS SOME WEIRD ROBOT GUY! YOU CAN HELP ME!" shouted Rath. Vilgax fell down and laughed. Mig and Ben turned back and saw a large fleet of Vilgaxians coming at them. "This doesn't look good," said Clepron. Ben turned into Spidermonkey and then to Ultimate Spidermonkey and he threw the Vilgaxians against each other. "You fool!" shouted Vilgax. He grabbed Mig and threw him into the sky. "Ahhhhh!!" shouted Mig. "No!" shouted Ben. He furiously jumped at Vilgax and threw him into walls and smashed him. He then turned into Eatle and grabbed Vilgax and threw him against a wall. "You killed him!!" shouted Eatle. "Now you will pay!" he shouted. Eatle then turned into Heatblast and threw Vilgax over the ledge of his building. Mig climbed up the wall as Spiker and reached Ben and turned back. Ben turned back and helped Mig up. "He's alright. Just a litle scratched up," said Clepron. Ben but him down and Mig stood up and saw Vilgax fly into the building and ordered his fleet to attack it. Ben turned into Humungousaur and grabbed a ship and threw it at another one. He then turned into Ultimate Humungousaur and blasted the ships with missiles. "You will not get me this time Vilgax!" shouted Ben. "Oh I will," he said. He grabbed Ben and threw him down at the ground. "Agghhhh!" he screamed. He turned into Stinkfly and shot goo at Vilgax, which made him stick to his hoverboard. Mig turned into Sonic Boomer and began blasting the incoming ships along with Clepron. Stinkfly laughed at Vilgax and Vilgax grabbed his neck and threw him around. "Agh!" shouted Stinkfly. Ben turned into Buzzshock and shocked Vilgax. "You little imbecile!!" he shouted. He froze Buzzshock and threw him onto the roof. Ben turned back and was knocked out. Vilgax landed and grabbed Ben's neck and aimed his large laser weapon at him. "Now you will be dead!" shouted Vilgax. "Let go off him!" shouted Mig as Feedback. "Stay out of this little brat!" shouted Vilgax. Feedback frowned and blasted Vilgax a lot of times. His weapon slid towards the edge of the roof and Feedback ran at it but got thrown back. Ben got up with the help of Feedback and Vilgax aimed his weapon at the two. "No I will destroy both of you!" he shouted. Clepron came from behind him and blasted him and then kicked him off the edge. Mig turned back and cheered. "Finally we got that guy," said Mig. "Your wrong," said Vilgax. He was on top of a large ship and it flew away. "I will be back Ben Tennyson and you will be defeated!" he shouted. Mig got angry but Ben told him to let him get away. "Thank you guys so much for helping me out. Without you,, I may have been...." said Ben. "It's no problem," said Mig. Ben smiled. "Let me see your gamatrix," he said. Mig showed him his gamatrix and Ben tampered with it. "There. I unlocked all the aliens that were locked," said Ben. "Aww sweet!" shouted Mig. "Well it looks like you two better get home," said Ben. He took them inside his building and they were inside the teleporter. "We'll meet again some other time," said Ben. "Definetly," said Mig. He teleported them away and looked up into the sky, proud. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron *Ben Tennyson Villains *Vilgax *Vilgax's Army Aliens Used By Ben *Rath *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Eatle *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Stinkfly *Buzzshock By Mig *Dragonfly (brief) *Puncherbot *Spiker *Sonic Boomer *Feedback Trivia *Mig meets Ben Tennyson for the very first time. *Mig ends up in a different dimension and meets Ben, that's how it happens. *Vilgax debuts in this episode but in Ben's dimension along with Ben. *Ben unlocks all 10 of Mig's locked aliens. *All of the aliens Ben turned into debuted in this episode. *It is confirmed that Ben and Mig will meet again some other time. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers